


When I'm With You, Nightmares Mean Nothing

by blackfin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Julian doesn't sleep well, that's common fact so Olivia creates a concoction meant to help him catch those z's





	When I'm With You, Nightmares Mean Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for hiddenunderabed over on tumblr for the arcana secret santa! The story stars her apprentice, Olivia

The concoction tasted of rotted eggs and spoilt fruit but the effectiveness of it more than made up for the abhorrent flavor. Still, she wished that there was something she could do about it. After all, the number of people who wanted to drink a thick, viscous liquid that tasted like essence of fish that have been lying out in the sun for too long was exactly zero. Oh well, she supposed perfecting the taste could come later. Right now, it worked, that was good enough for her. 

And hopefully, good enough for Julian, who she had made the concoction specifically for. Tucking the vial full of the thick, dark red liquid into her dress pocket, Olivia quickly double checked to make sure the kitchen fire was out, that everything had been put away, and things were just generally tidy before wrapping a shawl around her shoulders and walked outside. Locking the door behind her, she tucked a whorl of brown hair behind her ear, drank in the sight of the huge, bone white moon lazily hanging in the clear night sky then set off, the heels of her boots dully clicking against the cobblestones. 

Carefully weaving through the streets, the path more of an instinct rather than conscious thought now, Olivia held the shawl close to her, wishing she had thought to grab her heavier cloak instead. A heavy storm that had raged through earlier that day had left behind a beast of cold, which had only gotten more monstrous now that the sun was down. While the shawl provided some protection, it simply wasn’t enough. Oh well, soon enough she’d been wrapped up in warmth so a short bit of cold wasn’t too much. 

The cold had one benefit: it provided excellent motivation to move faster. In no time at all, she was standing outside Mazelinka’s abode. Without bothering to knock, Olivia simply let herself in. Inside was blissfully warm, smelt off herbs and spices, and dimly lit. Slipping the shawl from her shoulders, she hung it on one of the hooks by the door and called, “Mazelinka? It is I!”

There was no answer, which wasn’t too odd. Figuring Mazelinka simply hadn’t returned home yet, Olivia set about getting a fire going. Once there was a fearsome flame roaring in the pit, she pulled the vial from her pocket, set it aside and began on some tea. Julian was going to need something to wash that taste away, after all. Setting the kettle on the rack above the fire, she retrieved the pot of tea leaves, along with a couple of saucers then busied herself with getting everything together before the kettle started whistling. 

As she was crushing the tea leaves, she heard the door open behind her. Immediately, a familiar scent of leather and sweet herbs wafted over to her. The noise that followed wasn’t Mazelinka’s telltale shuffling but rather a soft swooshing, like a cape fluttering. Smiling slightly, she said, “Decided to use the door this time?”

There were footsteps behind her, then warm arms were encircling her waist. Breath brushed against her neck as Julian leaned down to press a kiss on the patch of skin underneath her ear, “I figured it’s about time I started acting like a normal, respectable citizen.”

“I’m sure Mazelinka will be thrilled to learn her plants are no longer in danger of being stepped on.”

Julian chuckled, “And I no longer have to fear having my ears boxed. What are you doing?”

Before she could respond, the kettle decided to speak out instead. Letting out a loud, piercing whistle, it demanded both of their attention. Stepping away, Julian removed it from the flame, instantly quieting its shriek. Placing it beside her little station of tea preparation, he eyed the vial of thick, red liquid and asked, “What’s that?”

“That,” she answered, picking up the kettle he had just set down and pouring equal amounts in the two cups, “is for you.”

“Oh, is it a love potion?” He inquired playfully, picking up the vial with his long, slender fingers. “Perhaps an aphrodisiac? I don’t think this is the right place to be using such things.”

“Don’t be silly.” She retorted, a little more sharply than intended, feeling her cheeks warming up, “Do you want sugar? Milk? Honey?”

“Just sugar, please. A couple spoonfuls. Well, don’t keep me in suspense, what is it?”

“Something to help you sleep.” Dumping two large helpings of sugar into his cup, she stirred it until the crystals were completely dissolved, then slid it to the side and focused on her own. Just a drizzle of honey for herself. She preferred the flavor of the tea not to be too overwhelmed. 

“A sleeping potion?” Julian asked, sounding slightly confused. 

“I’d prefer ‘elixir’ but yes. It’s specifically formulated to prompt a deep, restful sleep that won’t be plagued by nightmares.”

“I don’t-“

“Julian.” Olivia firmly cut him off, turning slightly to give him a disapproving look over her shoulder, “I’ve spent enough nights with you to know that you do, in fact, have nightmares, and have them often. This,” she reached behind her to tap the top of the vial, “will help with that.”

She had expected Julian to be hesitant because that just was Julian but had hoped he’d eventually be receptive to the idea. After all, sleep wasn’t easy for him - hard to achieve, even more harder to maintain. Despite his weak arguments, they both knew that to be true so this almost disappointment was a little baffling. Handing Julian his cup of tea, brow furrowed, she rested the small of her back against the edge of the counter and asked, concerned, “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, dear, nothing.” Julian responded with a reassuring smile. “Thank you, this is very kind of you.”

Olivia frowned, “You’re not very convincing, Julian. If I’ve offended you in some way-“

“Oh, no, dear.” He reassured her, brushing the backs of his fingers lovingly along the curve of her cheek, “No, it’s not that, I swear to you.”

“What is it, then? Be honest with me.”

Julian hesitated for a moment, then dropped his gaze, face flushing, “It’s just that...whenever I have nightmares, you’re there to comfort me when I wake up. Nightmares are no fun, as you could probably guess, my dear, but what comes after, I do find...enjoyable.”

Olivia stared up at him in silence for a moment then laughed heartily. Pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes, she chuckled, “Julian, you’d rather deal with nightmares just so I can comfort you, which I can do at any time, not just when you’ve had a bad dream, then actually getting a restful, peace night’s sleep?”

Julian seemed to realize how foolish the thought was. Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled meekly, “When you put it that way…”

Shaking her head, she took a sip of her tea, found it needed a little more honey and turned around to give it just that, “If you want me to snuggle with you, all you have to do is ask.”

“Well...it’s more than just that, isn’t it?” Came the teasing, playful reply as Julian rested his hip against the counter, favoring her with a grin. 

Taking another test sip, she was pleased that to discover the tea was now perfect. Gulping down a generous mouthful, a content sigh slipped free from her lips. Plucking the vial from Julian’s hand, she uncorked it, grimaced as the foul scent bleed out into the room, and said, “You need your sleep, Julian. I’ve no issue with comforting you as though you have had a nightmare so please, drink it and rest.”

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.” Julian smiled softly, his eyes glimmering warmly. 

She handed the vial back to him but stopped him from immediately gulping down the contents, “Just a forewarning: it tastes disgusting.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s fine, and if it isn’t, I have had my share of choking down the most vile of medicines so don’t worry yourself.”

With that, he brought the vial to his lips and, in one swoop, swallowed everything down. Immediately, it was obvious that it was not fine. Struggling to keep a smile off her face, Olivia watched as Julian’s face contorted, lips stretching into a thin, tight frown, jaw convulsing, Adam’s apple bobbing furiously as he swallowed repeatedly. Drawing in a deep breath through his nose, he abruptly gagged, cleared his throat and rasped out, “That is quite, uh-“

“Unpleasant.” Olivia finished for him, rubbing his arm sympathetically. “I’m sorry, I haven’t been able to fix the taste just yet.”

Eyes slightly watering now, Julian waved a hand dismissively, “No worries, it’s alright. Though, I must be honest with you: I might vomit if I have to take it again.”

Giggling, she nodded understandably, “I’ll speak with Mazelinka. She’ll probably know how to make it taste better.”

Clearing his throat again, Julian swiped a hand over his mouth, “I do believe that is a splendid idea, my dear.”

“Here,” she reached up to cup his face in the palms of her hands, “a reward for being so brave.”

Pulling him down, she pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Arms snaked around her waist, tugging her closer. Weaving her fingers through his soft hair, she kept it brief so that the good doctor wouldn’t have the chance to push any of that nasty taste into her mouth. More could come after he had gargled with tea. Separating, she pointed to the cup that had been prepared for him, “And that’s to wash everything down.”

“Oh, thank you.” Julian quickly reached for his cup, blew on it briefly then gulped down all the contents. Coming up for air, he gasped, then smiled, “Your kiss is much more delicious.”

“Yes, yes.” 

Ears tingling with heat, she left him standing in the kitchen, making himself another quick cup of tea, and strode over to their bed. Slipping behind the curtain, she flopped down, pulled her boots off and, as Julian was joining her, clumsily slipped underneath the covers. Repeating similar actions to her own, he got his boots off and laid down beside her. Scooting close, he wrapped her up into a embrace, and murmured, “Hardly need an elixir. I always sleep so well when you’re here with me.”

Snuggling close to his chest, breathing in his familiar scent, already feeling a little sleepy herself, she responded, “What about the nightmares? You have them often when I’m here.”

“Bad dreams don’t really mean much when I open my eyes and you’re the first thing I see.”

“Well, that’s sweet.” She said, cheeks heating up, “But, I’d prefer you have no nightmares at all. Besides, I’ll be here when you wake up, regardless.”

Julian chuckled, then leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, “I’m glad. I cannot imagine anything or anyone better to see when I first wake than you. Now, that elixir is working wonderfully so I don’t think I’ll be awake much longer.”

Returning the kiss with one of her own, she whispered, “Good to hear, and I promise to have fixed the taste by the next time.”

The only response was slow, even breathing. Looking up, she found Julian with a peaceful, still expression on his handsome face. Well, it seemed the elixir really had worked wonderfully. Tucking her head underneath his chin, she sighed contentedly. While she didn’t mind comforting him after a nightmare, it was a relief to know that there wouldn’t be any tonight. She hated the fear, the pain in his eyes when he woke up. Hopefully, one day, he would be able to sleep peacefully without the need of an elixir but for now, she was simply glad that it had worked so well. 

“Good night, Julian.” She murmured against his collarbone, “Sleep well, my love.”

Almost as though he could hear her, his arms tightened minutely around her. Letting her eyes flutter closed, enveloped in his warmth, his scent and his touch, Olivia slowly drifted off to the sleep, a prayer in the back of her mind that her elixir will work just as well on the nightmares as it had on helping Julian fall asleep.


End file.
